Last Kiss Last Smile
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: ONE SHOT! PERCABETH! This is for people who have cancer or know people who do. (Other people are welcome to read this please!) Annabeth has cancer... Last kiss... Last smile... Read to find out what happens... Rated T


**A/N: This is for everyone who has cancer or knows someone who does... In school we were talking about Terry Fox, so yeah...**

**Third Person POV**

Percy killed the brakes in front of Annabeth's house and jumped out of the car and ran into the house looking for Annabeth. "ANNABETH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Percy..." Annabeth's voice came out as a struggle. "Percy... I'm in... My room... Percy..."

Percy ran up the stairs taking 3 at a time. He ran into Annabeth's room to see Annabeth lying helplessly on the ground twisting and turning. She screamed in pain. She kept muttering Percy's name over and over again. "Percy... Percy... Percy..." Percy dropped to his knees beside Annabeth and took her into his arms. She cried in his arms. "It hurts Percy... It hurts..."

"Shhh... Baby... Nothings to hurt you... You will be all right... You will be all right... Don't worry... I'm here..." Percy muttered into Annabeth's ear. He couldn't help, but start crying himself… He gathered Annabeth into his hands and carried her out of her room and down the stairs. "Don't worry Annie… You will be okay… Nothing's going to happen to you… Please don't c-cry," Percy whispered trying not to cry himself. Holding Annabeth in one hand he took his cell phone out and called the police.

"Hello? I am Paul Blofis. Is something wrong?" a male voice spoke from the other end of the phone.

"Hello. I'm Percy Jackson speaking. Yes. My girlfriend, here, has a big stomach ache for a long time and now she can't even walk or speak much. She is crying and saying that it hurts a lot. We only need one ambulance." Percy said placing Annabeth carefully on the sofa in the living room.

"All right, the ambulance is on its way. Can you please tell me her name and what condition she is in? Are her parents with you?" Paul asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase. She's crying and shivering. She had called me a few moments telling me what was wrong before she fainted. When she fainted she fell down in her room and her head hit the side of the bed. There is a little spot on her head where it is swollen."

"All right, Percy Jackson. If they are anything different please call back. Bye." Paul finished off and cut the phone.

* * *

It took 5 minutes for the ambulance to come. They took Annabeth into the ambulance and asked Percy if he wanted to ride in the ambulance with her and he agreed. He wasn't willing to leave Annabeth's side ever. He held onto Annabeth's hand on the ride there.

Percy helped the Paramedics bring Annabeth into the hospital and still held her hand to the ICU. Percy tried to go in with Annabeth, but the nurse said that he had to wait outside. He quickly called Annabeth's parents, his own, Thalia, Luke, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, and Nico.

Thalia, Luke, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, and Nico arrived shortly after Annabeth's and his own parents had. Percy kept on pacing back and forth in the hallway. The door to the ICU opened and the doctor came out. His expression was serious and had pity. He walked toward Percy.

"You must be Percy Jackson right?" he asked. Percy just nodded. "Call me Chiron. Annabeth's in a serious condition and there is no way for her to live. Only if there is a miracle."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO WAY FOR HER TO LIVE?! SHE HAS TO! Please… Can't you find a way to cure her? What's wrong with her?"

Chiron gulped hesitating. "Annabeth has cancer, Percy. It has spread to her lungs. I'm really sorry for telling you this, but she can die any second now. You can see her now." With that the doctor left.

Percy ran into the ICU. He looked at Annabeth's body. He started to cry even harder. "Annabeth… Please… This isn't really happening… Please… Tell me this is a whole nightmare… Annabeth…"

Annabeth opened her eyes. Percy's and her eyes met. She smiled weakly at him. "Percy… I knew this will happen one day… I know I'm going to die-"

"NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT… NOT GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO STAY WITH ME! ANNABETH-"

"Shhh… Percy… Please… There's no point of lying… I'm not going to live any longer… I always would love you Percy. You know that don't you? I love you when we were a little kid, to high school, to now and even after I die. If there is an after world… I would love you there as well… I love you so much," Annabeth smiled. "Before I go… Can you do me a favor?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, Annabeth. I would… What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me… Kiss me Percy…"

Percy bit back the tears and leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. He knew this will be their last kiss. He kissed her softly this time. If it were before when they were playing around he would have played war with Annabeth's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to do it now.

Percy drew back. He blinked, but the tears came anyway. Annabeth was gone. Gone forever… He laid her back down onto the bed and shut her eyes as if she was sleeping. She kissed her cheek. "I love you Annabeth… You seriously thought I would live without you? Of course I wouldn't…" He smiled his one last smile before he took his car key out. He was glad he had kept a pocket knife on the chain. "At least we will be together…" He cut himself. He cut himself for Annabeth and it was over…


End file.
